In view of increasing energy costs, there is a continuing need to provide aircraft which burn less fuel for a given set of requirements. In co-pending UK patent application GB 1320988.7 (incorporated herein by reference) an aircraft is proposed in which a plurality of electrically driven propulsors is provided. The electrically driven propulsors are provided with electrical power from one or more internal combustion engines in the form of gas turbine engines, which drive AC generators. This arrangement is thought to result in a highly efficient aircraft in view of reduced wing sizing for a given mission, as well as other effects.
However, in order for the aircraft to remain competitive compared to a conventional aircraft, it is necessary for the electrical generators and associated electrical transmission arrangement to be as light as possible, while generating and transmitting electrical power with as few losses as possible.
The present invention describes an aircraft electrical transmission network which seeks to overcome some or all of the above problems.